Vers un nouveau départ
by sayuri-geisha
Summary: Cette nuit-là, Yurika a cru le perdre pour toujours, condamnée à un avenir décidé par ses parents. Et pourtant... Cette main qui s'est accrochée à elle, avec force, et amour, l'a sauvée d'un futur sombre. Junichi l'a attrapée et l'a blottie contre elle, pour ne plus jamais la quitter. Petit OS sur le couple Junichi x Yurika, à l'aube d'un nouveau départ.


_Bonjour à tous !_  
_Cette fois, je m'attaque à un fandom que je n'avais jamais tenté : Sakamichi no Apollon !_  
_Attention par contre, je me suis attaquée au couple Junichi x Yurika, et ce à la fin de l'anime, donc y'a du spoil sur ce qu'ils deviennent =/._  
_En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^ !_

**_Vers un nouveau départ_**

_« Tu ne peux vraiment pas m'emmener ? »_

_« Je veux que tu vives une vie comme il faut. »_

_« J'étais sûre que tu allais me dire ça. Plus rien ne me retient alors, je retourne dans mon univers. Merci Junichi. Au revoir. »_

La porte du train se referma douloureusement sur le dos ferme et droit de Junichi. Des voix s'élevèrent ensuite dans les ténèbres de la gare en appelant le nom de « Yurika » à maintes reprises.

_« Quelle enfant têtue et irrespectueuse ! »_

_« S'enfuir d'une rencontre arrangée, elle est la honte de la famille désormais ! »_

_« Avec un clochard qui plus est ! »_

Ces mots résonnèrent en effet dans l'esprit des parents de la jeune femme, qui continuaient de la chercher activement sur les quais. Celle-ci, cachée derrière un poteau, retardait l'inévitable altercation avec eux.  
La sonnerie du train retentit, signant la fin d'un rêve.  
Adieu tendres illusions qui ont bercé son cœur durant un court instant.  
Adieu vains espoirs qui l'ont rendue heureuse l'espace d'un moment.  
Adieu…  
Junichi.

Junichi leva les yeux, et regarda à travers la vitre. Son cœur se mit alors à tambouriner violemment contre sa poitrine lorsqu'il aperçut la cascade de larmes sur le visage de Yurika. Et ce sourire qu'elle affichait, si innocemment, si naturellement, ce sourire qui le réchauffait d'habitude, le glaça cette fois-ci.  
_« Je retourne dans mon univers. »  
_Son univers ?  
Mais que lui offrirait un univers où son cœur serait prisonnier des autres ?  
Que lui réserverait-il si ce n'est des pleurs constamment dissimulés derrière ce masque de marionnette ?  
Et ce destin si malheureux, il le provoquait consciemment !  
La sonnerie du train retentit, signalant la rupture définitive d'une relation éphémère mais passionnelle.  
Non, il ne pouvait lui dire adieu ainsi !  
Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner !

Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à affronter ses bourreaux, Yurika sentit qu'on la tirait avec force par derrière. Sans réaliser une seconde, elle se retrouva à son tour à l'intérieur du train, sur la passerelle, et éprouva une agréable sensation de chaleur se propager dans son corps.  
Le véhicule démarra.  
A genoux sur le sol, Junichi la tenait fermement entre ses bras, et lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, le souffle court. Il ne comprenait pas encore ce qui venait de se passer. Ses pensées se bousculaient dan son cerveau, et son cœur battait rapidement contre celui de son âme sœur.  
- Je t'ai fait monter, murmura-t-il dans un souffle brisé. Que faire ?  
- Que vas-tu faire ? Le train est parti, dit-elle, dans un sourire sincère.  
- Je sais… En arrivant chez moi, tu me couperas les cheveux, ils sont trop longs.  
Yurika laissa échapper un petit rire, et acquiesça avant de se blottir délicatement contre lui. Les perles de tristesse qui coulaient précédemment sur ses joues se changèrent à présent en arc-en-ciel de joie.  
Enfin, elle pourrait vivre librement avec lui.  
Sans fuir, sans mentir, sans craindre de le perdre au détour d'une ruelle.  
Il sera là, éternellement à ses côtés. Et elle aussi.  
Ils s'assirent plus confortablement et s'adossèrent tous deux au mur, ne se préoccupant même pas de chercher un siège dans un des wagons. La tête posée sur son épaule, Yurika enfouit ses mains dans celles de Junichi et ferma les yeux, détendue. Ce ne fut pas le cas de ce dernier.  
Les angoisses, les peurs, les doutes sur l'avenir le submergèrent petit à petit, à l'instar des vagues qui grandissent davantage au fil des minutes, et qui viennent finalement se jeter violemment sur les rochers.  
Certes, il aimait profondément Yurika, néanmoins… qu'adviendraient-ils d'eux désormais ? Parviendrait-il à retrouver un travail stable ? A lui offrir une vie convenable ? Et ensuite ? Et si elle désirait fonder une famille ?  
Une famille ?  
Non, il s'en sentait incapable !  
Si cela arrivait, il…  
- Tout ira bien Jun.  
Il redressa la tête, et tourna les yeux vers l'être aimé.  
Yurika lui souriait.  
Elle resserra l'étreinte, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue froide.  
- Quoiqu'il se passe maintenant, tout ira bien car nous serons ensemble. Je n'ai plus peur du lendemain. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est de vivre et de profiter de chaque instant avec toi. Et je te soutiendrai, je t'épaulerai et resterai près de toi, qu'importe le chemin que tu choisiras.  
Le corps de Junichi se réchauffa à ces paroles.  
- Et je te vois venir : non tu ne me rendras pas malheureuse. C'est la vie que je souhaitais, qui me fallait. On construira notre avenir ensemble, main dans la main. Tu n'es plus seul.  
- Oui… Merci Yurika. Je te promets de te rendre heureuse.  
Il se pencha vers son visage, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur.  
Quel que soit le projet, le plus important pour eux, c'était d'être l'un avec l'autre.  
Pour toujours.


End file.
